captain_raptorfandomcom-20200216-history
Captain Alois Raptor
Captain Alois Raptor The primary protagonist of the series. He captains a ship, known as The Valentine. Appearance Alois Raptor is a member of a species that resembles Utahraptors or other similar dinosaurs, but is however humanoid in shape. He has an above average, muscular build. His eyes are yellow in color and he has orange feathers on top of his head. Later in life, he has feathers growing along his neck and muzzle. His hands and feet have sharp talons. Raptor's legs have backward bending knees, like that of a bird. Biography Early life Alois Raptor was born into the wealthy Raptor family on the planet of Trothyl on May 4th, 2320 (Earth time). He grew up with few friends due to bigotry His only friend in elementary school was Cedric Stave. The two stayed friends for the rest of their life and briefly dated in high school. Life as an Orphan When Alois was Eight years old, his parents were killed and his home was destroyed by Platatius Cain and Caesar Spinelli. He was taken into live with Cedric's family for a time but left eventually not wanting to be a burden. He began training in martial arts and manipulation of natural body energy. Book 1 Raptor was finally able to find Platatius in 2345 . He assembled a team with Seth Proskus, Victoria laBelle, and Cedric Stave. The four of them finally faced off with Platatius on Trothyl. Raptor lost his right hand and Platatius lost his left arm, leaving him open to be killed. Book 2 Raptor, Seth, and Cedric help Victoria discover the secrets of her past. Victoria is forced to work with a group known as The Watch Dogs. Raptor and the remaining members of his team are captured by a Watch Dog named Greyhound. They manage to escape after severely injuring Greyhound. Book 3 Alois Raptor is recruited to investigate a series of terror attacks, but then helps the terrorist known as the Gray Man to overthrow the tyrannical president Malcolm Valentine. Book 4 Platatius was resurrected by the Earth Defense Council. Raptor and his group meet up to stop him. They encounter him many times and Seth is captured and tortured by him at one point. Eventually they corner him in a Martian capitol. He is killed by a universal paradox that Seth too is pulled into. Book 5 Lucas Raptor, Alois' son, is a new member of the Barone Family. Lucas' group and Alois' group then team up to hunt down a serial killer named Matthew Freeman. Relationships Powers and Abilities Above Human Physiology Alois Raptor comes from a line of artificially made life forms. The originals of his species were genetic fusions of human and dinosaur DNA. The process created bipedal humanoid dinosaurs. Compared too humans, they have enhanced strength, agility, and extended lifespans. On average, they live to about 200 years. Life Force Expulsion After years of extensive training in martial arts, Alois Raptor gained mastery over his internal energy, called Qi by his masters. With his control of the energy, Alois is able to expell it from his body to enhance an attack's potency and strength. The energy is carried by the user's blood, so if the user is losing blood or has a slow heart rate, the use of Qi will be restrained. SaveSave Category:Characters